The Wicked Witch
by hl-gray
Summary: It was Addison Montgomery’s first day in Los Angeles. With just her luck, she met a woman who she thinks needs serious help. (Set in the first episode of Private Practice S1 where Rebecca Mader was one of the patients) Slightly crack!fic. Implied SQ.


"You look... sad, dearie." Addison Montgomery's eyes widened at the sudden transition of the once pathetically crying woman in front of her.

"Excuse me?" Addison's eyes turned dead, transforming into slits. Maybe it was because of the stress of everything, given the very _accepting_ welcome her new co-workers were giving her. So much for not going back to high school.

"I just know a lonely soul when I see one." The woman, Leslie, told her. Addison was seriously considering on dragging the woman to Violet Turner's office. This Leslie wasn't who she was before—crying hysterically, demanding her dead boyfriend's... sperm.

"Sure you do," Addison snorted. It wasn't very much like her, but seriously, with all ethics as a doctor aside (well, practicing co-op medicine is seriously borderline unethical, given the existence of doctor-patient confidentiality), she is seriously judging this Leslie. Experiencing the side of a scorned wife—with the existence of Leslie's boyfriend's wife—she wouldn't feel so sympathetic towards Leslie had she not been a patient of Naomi.

"I could take you out of here," Leslie told her. Addison raised an eyebrow. She was really anticipating the next words that would come out of the woman's mouth. Though, she doesn't know if it's because of her want to admit this woman to Violet or because of the gravity of what the woman said.

"Take me out of _here_? I could go outside of the hospital on my own, thank you very much," Addison smirked. Her smirked immediately dropped when Leslie took a step towards her, their faces kust inches away from meeting. Addison looked from side to side, checking if somebody's watching them—or, if someone working in the practice is watching them. It was as if the people around them pointedly ignored them, as if they were invisible, as if they weren't really inside St. Ambrose.

"Fascinated?" Addison's heart spiked, as she detected the woman's voice very close to her than she really wanted. She turned back to look at Leslie and found her even closer than before, her eyes glinting with mischief. Addison wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, but she swore she saw Leslie turn green for a moment (like _Wicked Witch_ green) and her hair become curly. When she blinked, Leslie was back to normal, well, as normal as she can be given her seriously questionable state right now.

"W-What?" Addison stuttered, her body desperately screaming for her to turn away from the woman—she wasn't even her patient—and just... ignore her.

"What if I tell you, you could escape from here? Start a new life?" Leslie walked to her side... now whispering to her ear. Addison found it hot, but she was more fearful than... aroused. The woman was obviously crazy, and she still haven't figured out what's going on around her.

"What are you talking about?" Addison whispered. She heightened her senses, ready to defend herself if this woman suddenly attacked her.

"I could take you to the future." Addison felt tears forming in her eyes. Was this how she ends? God, it's just her first day in the practice! She took a deep breath, wanting for all of this to be a dream, wanting for nothing than to be either in Seattle or New York.

"Please don't hurt me," Addison finally pleaded, raising the white flag.

"I wouldn't, darling. No worries." Addison bit her lip to stop herself from whimpering when she felt the woman run a finger through her cheek. This is not happening... This is not happening...

"Come with me." Before Addison could even cry for help, a hole turned up in front of them. It was like in the supernatural movies she and Derek once watched. Next thing she knew, she was thrown towards the hole, her scream being muffled by the cackle coming from Leslie.

Someone out there truly hates her.

When Addison opened her eyes, she was inside a house.

The only thing she could come up to describe it was... regal.

"Sis?! I'm back!" Addison turned to see Leslie looking around the house. Had Addison not been freaking out, she would have noticed that Leslie had somewhat... aged, and her hair was now curly.

"Zel? What...?" Addison turned to see a tall, blonde woman going down the stairs, followed by a dark haired one.

"Zelena! Who...?!" The dark-haired woman exclaimed. Her eyes were accusing. Addison recognized that look, it was a look similar to what she always gives to Mark.

"Could someone explain why I am here? And that... Leslie, what was that..." Addison could not come up with anything.

"Leslie?"

"Zelena, why did she call you Leslie?"

"Zelena?" She was abducted. That, Addison was certain. "What are you all going to do with me?" Addison demanded. This is all a dream... This is all a dream.

"Zelena, this is not... You... This is a crime, Zelena! Did you seriously just... kidnap her?" The blonde woman asked.

"Swan, no one's gonna come looking for her. That, I'm sure—"

"Wait, I think I know you..." The blonde woman trailed off. "Oh, God. Oh, God."

"What is it?" The dark-haired woman demanded.

"She was the—"

"I am a Forbes-Montgomery. We—I have lots of connections and someone's gonna come looking for me. Surely, someone's going to notice how a double-board certified neonatal surgeon suddenly went miss—"

"They did." The woman named Swan interrupted. "Zelena, what did you do?!" Swan looked at Addison. Swan walked closer and led her to one of the couches.

"They... They did notice you went missing. I... it was all over the news. They said a surgeon went missing in California... and I was so fascinated that it seems like the whole country's looking for this Addison Montgomery because the news went up to New York and it such a big deal—"

"So, you're saying, I just travelled back in time and I... uhm... apparently, wasn't able to also travel into an alternate reality?"

"Zelena!" The dark-haired woman exclaimed once more. It was as if the vein in her forehead was a out to pop.

Addison was numb. In the middle of Swan's talking, she came to a resolve that she was really dreaming, and that she should just enjoy this brief trip to... somewhere. A world where someone noticed that she was missing.

"What?! You said Storybrooke needs actually qualified doctors! I was just trying to be helpful!"

"Oh my God."


End file.
